


gay dads

by rosewounds



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crack, Domestic, Lmao I don't even know what to tag this as, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9286787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosewounds/pseuds/rosewounds
Summary: I'm sorry





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry

“Hey, Yuri. Don’t leave yet. We have something we’d like to talk to you about.” Viktor stands guard in front of the door to freedom, tall frame blocking it with a hand over the knob. Yuri’s got his hoodie on and bag slung over his shoulder, earbuds in. He’s got to take one out to even hear his… watered-down version of a father figure, which already adds to his annoyance.

“I swear to God, if this gets weird, I’m jumping out the window.” Yuuri smiles weakly from the sofa, used to the boy’s suicide threats but still put off by them from his years of growing up as a normal person. “No need for that. It’ll just be a minute.” Yuuri pats the spot next to him in what he was trying to portray as inviting but instead comes off as awkward and forced. He never saw himself being a father, especially not to a boy 8 years younger than him and not actually his son.

“Oh god, you're included in it too. This is definitely gonna get weird.” Yuri’s bag gets dropped to the ground and he jumps over the back of the couch, haphazard boyish athleticism when he could've literally just fucking walked around it. Viktor takes the seat next to him, so he’s wedged in between his two gay dads. Wonderful. “Now what’s the issue,” he deadpans. “What did I do wrong now.”

“What we want to know is--” Yuuri begins in an attempt to get it over with as soon as possible, but Viktor shoots him a death glare from the back of the couch and he falls silent.

Viktor pats the boy’s knee gently after having ignored his husband, doing his best to soothe Yuri in that airy, flamboyant way he does just about everything. “You didn’t do anything wrong. Yuuri and I were just discussing our relationship and how it pertains to you-” he’s cut off by Yuri making a gagging noise, which he politely ignores “-and we realized we don’t know something about you that we don't want to… er, influence from our own relationship.” Yuuri fidgets with his wedding band uncomfortably, coughing into his elbow. The relationship Viktor is talking about is their marriage. It was no secret that they were madly, disgustingly in love, and had no hesitation to display it in front of their teenaged, practically adopted son.

“So, what we would like to know, purely for the sake of you realizing you have your own choice to love whomever you so desire, is… are you gay?”

There’s a silence so profound that it kind of startles all of them. Fortunately, Yuri’s sharp tongue cuts through it quickly. “Uh… fuck off?”

“Okay, great, I’m glad we had this talk.” Yuuri stands up to leave.

“Yuuri! Sit down!” Viktor commands sharply, which both of them actually respond to because Yuri was trying to weasel away from the couch and out the door. Even Maccachin sits.

“Now, Yuri. That's not an answer.” There’s something a bit scary about Viktor when he gets like this, hell-bent on getting the answers he sought.

“Sure it is. I wouldn't be influenced by you too being butt buddies, anyway. Don't be so arrogant.” He stands up to leave, retrieving his bag again and replacing his earbuds. Yuuri is silent and Viktor is a little bit too shocked at the term “butt buddies” to actually stop him.

“But, yeah, I’m gay. Bye.” And the apartment door slams shut.


End file.
